Patients with chronic cocaine dependency will be admitted to the hospital following binges of cocaine abuse. Neuroendocrine, immunology, and behaviors status will be evaluated and measured. Pharmacologic agents which modulate one or more neurotransmitter or neuropeptide systems will be administered and the effects of neuroendocrine function and behavior revaluated.